Sunny the Inkling Cat
Sunny is a Female Inkling/Cat Hybrid, and the Inksona of the SFM Youtuber of the same name. Appearance She is a Yellow Inkling Cat with magenta eyes. She wears a pink bow, yellow-tinted White LS, and Magenta-tinted Hi-Tops and socks. Personality She is playful, cheeky, and adventure-loving. She loves Yoshi (like CuteYoshiLover) and making friends. She also protects anyone that's her friend, no matter what. She is known to have autism as well, which causes her to do things differently from other people. She likes to shrink people and hug them as tiny size, and to convince people to inhale helium to pitch their voices up (similar to Jacktropolis). Or also create potions to turn people on different animals. In response to this, TexG has recently started to do the same. Abilities Singing: Sunny loves singing so much. She now sings to her favorite music whenever she all by herself or in the car with either her mother and/or father. Voice Acting: Sunny gives her voice a first appearance in "The "Little" Prank 2: Sunny's Revenge" and her video "Sunny, Daisy, Jack And The Shrink Ray". She (will later) appears in TheExtremeGamer and Jacktropolis's animations. She voiced Tari Inkling in "FOCUS!" created by her friend, Brian Jackson II. Angel Powers: She can grow her wings and her eyes starts to glow. History Early Life Sunny was born in the city of Squidny (Sydney), located in what used to be the United States. But some time in her High School years, she and her family moved to Inkopolis. It was there that she met the Off The Hook before their rise to fame. She met four Octolings and two Inklings, Daisy The Octoling Dog, Poppy The Octoling Fox, Iris The Octoling Wolf, Chedder and Razzle before the Off The Hook went off to begin their careers. Brian Jackson II gave her what she wears to this day. Reunion with the Off The Hook For a few years, Sunny had no contact with the Off The Hook. So little that memories were hazy when they met again. Unfortunately, the circumstances of their reunion were especially unpleasant for Sunny. After finding a place to call her Playhouse, Pearl's Sea Snail escaped from her and jumped on Iris (and probably humped her, in a similar fashion to Lizzie and Callie's falling out). The following even left Iris traumatized. Pearl and Iris' Falling Out The Sea Snail incident put a heavy strain on the friendship between Pearl and Iris. It only got worse when Callie decided to scare prank Iris. The infuriated Iris began to strangle Pearl so badly that she was hospitalized for an nondescript amount of time. The two have since broken their friendship and argue constantly. Meeting Brian Jackson II After many months of wacky and dangerous shenanigans, Sunny finally seemed to find a day of rest. One day, as she sat down to relax, she heard a doorbell ring and she met Brian Jackson II. Concerned, Sunny passed this news to the Off The Hook. As each of them expressed their concerns. During this time, Sunny found herself in even crazier shenanigans. She refused to believe that Brian helped her. This suddenly changed during a trip to the Mall. Pearl began repeatedly joking about Iris' weight, eventually causing him to lash out and strangle her. But, this caused Pearl to fall over the rail. Marina tried to save her cousin but also fell, forcing Sunny to catch both of them. Brian Jackson II saw what was happening Is the Slurpee is on a nearby Furniture Store. Despite the cashier's protests, Brian brought the bed and told Sunny to let go. This allowed the Off The Hook to safely land. The Brian's selfless act finally convinced Sunny that he wasn't so bad. But, the Furniture Store owner demanded that Brian pays for the bed. Sunny reluctantly paid up, sacrificing the money she saved up for a Nintendo Switch. Weeks later, Sunny came home to find a Switch on her bed as well as a letter from Brian Jackson II. Little did she know that this would be her last adventure. The Mysterious Jacktropolis Many months later, Sunny spent a day hanging out with some of her Off The Hook. As they were leaving a Turf War, one of Sunny's friends caught sight of a blue Inkling. Later that afternoon, Sunny would be introduced to this stranger who was named Jacktropolis. The curious inkling invited Sunny and her friends to a Turf War, to which they eagerly accepted. During the match, Jack showcased impressive skill and strength. He was very focused and largely relied on sneak attacks. His tactical skills allowed his team to emerge victorious. Noticing Iris' immense disappointment, he showed compassion and comforted her. Soon, the Off The Hook came on with a highlight reel (ironically showing Sunny and Jack). Some of Pearl's snarky comments angered Iris (much to Sunny's concern). Following a brief beatdown upon Iris, the Off The Hook took notice of Jack. To the surprise of Sunny, the Squid Sisters knew him by name and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sunny asked the Jack how he knew the Off The Hook. But, Sunny only vaguely responded with "It's kind of a long story". Later on, as they were heading out for Dinner, Sunny further inquired to Marina about Jack. But Marina refused to answer, saying that Jack's past was a secret. Though Sunny accepted the answer, she was still left with many questions. Sunny and TexG's meeting (sunny can write up a story) Iris and Pearl's Rivalry End (maybe you can make this a story since i plan to do an episode about this at one point) Relationships Daisy Daisy is a Octoling Dog hybrid and one of Sunny's friends. She also believed that what Sunny's doing. Poppy Poppy is a Octoling Fox hybrid and one of Sunny's friends. Iris Iris is a Octoling Wolf hybrid and one of Sunny's friends. Chedder Chedder is a Inkling and one of Sunny's friends. Razzle Razzle is a Octoling and one of Sunny's friends. Perlgb Right from their first meeting, Sunny and Lukas were lovers (until they got married at some point). Now they have children, Sunflower and Rupert and they have one adopted child, Leafy. Marina Sunny and Marina are best friends. They enjoy many similar activities such as eating pizza or simply being lazy. Marie is one of the few people who can put up with Sunny's temper. Though she does have her limits. She does her best to keep both Iris and Pearl from fighting. But this doesn't always work. Pearl Pearl and Sunny share a very bitter relationship. 90% of the time, Iris and Pearl can be seen arguing and fighting for petty reasons. In truth, Iris holds a grudge against Pearl for numerous pranks set upon him. Pearl also seems to enjoy treating Iris like a maid and will exploit every chance she gets. However, if there's one thing Sunny and Pearl can agree upon, it's the well-being of Jack. Sometimes, they will set aside their own feud for the sake of Jack's happiness. Brian Jackson II Sunny seems to have a degree of respect for Brian Jackson II. Despite his grouchy demeanor, Sunny always addresses him politely. Possibly due to his accomplishments in his younger years. However, Brian's age has not been kind to his personality. He is also the one person who can stop Iris and Pearl from fighting. Jacktropolis Right from their first meeting, Jack and Sunny got along very well. Surprisingly, their contrasting personalities make them a pair comparable to siblings. Sunny and Jack's calm and collected demeanor serves as a foil to Iris' rashness. He is very protective of her and tends to interfere when a Food Challenge is presented to her. TexG (write how we got along, Sunny) Weaponry She uses any type of Splattershot. Weaknesses *When she sees a multitude of her fans, she faints. *Her weapon choices....can get her splatted during most matches. Friends * Perlgb (Boyfriend) * Jacktropolis * Snowking The Inkling * Sigma Skye * LoriTheInksona * AlexAllStar15 * Brucebrush * Killersquid12 * PizzaHyperSide * BenTheYellowInkling * T��Zelda * LizzieTheRatcicle15 * Ralph Skipper (GhostOfTime1) * Alex Spider (スパイダー) * Xdmario91 * BenInkling * RudyOctokidGamerVA * Emily Mason (CuteYoshiLover) * Brad Sega * BrianJacksonII * Swaggydude44 * TheExtremeGamer * Geofcraze634 * Jared Gaming Enemies * Trivia * She has autism, so don't judge her. * She was born in June 21, 2001. * She is one of the many voice actors of TheExtremeGamer and Jacktropolis's videos. * She is one of the few inklings with human voices that lives on to this day. * Her shrinking and wanting people to helium-inhale habit mostly ends up on the person's anger. This has given her some infamy among Inkopolis' inhabitants. Even some people on (or not from) Inkopolis calls her hobbies a fetish. * When someone's really sad, she can cheer anyone up with mini mushrooms (to shrink them and embrace them on mini form). * TexG is (apparently) her first friend who she doesn't use helium on nor shrink.